


The Last Girl On Earth

by Seelenwanderer



Category: LISA (Video Games)
Genre: After-Joyful, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Eager Submission, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, POV Female Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pubic Hair, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 04:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seelenwanderer/pseuds/Seelenwanderer
Summary: Olathe has been void of women for almost 2 decades. Buddy Armstrong is the last of her kind, born into this womanless world. Having lived most of her life in absolute isolation and finally detatching herself from her foster-father and uncles, she finally gets to be her own master. But being the last of her kind is not as fun as it might sound.
Kudos: 3





	The Last Girl On Earth

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction, that was originally posted on adult-fanfiction.org in 2016. Revised it, edited it and am now uploading it here.  
> If there is an interest for it I might continue this story.

The sound of flesh rhythmically slapping against flesh filled the hall of the cleaned-out warehouse. It, like many others of its kind, had been looted of anything of worth decades and of its remaining trash years ago. The only thing it was good for now was for travelers that happened across it during a thunderstorm or gangs that used them as hideouts for a while, until they were wiped out or moved on. No one else had legitimate reason to enter them. Which also inadvertently made them great places to hide away from people to do certain things.

Like fucking.

But where normally there would be the ruthless ramming of cocks fucking assholes, there was now a softer, more subtle slapping which was periodically interrupted by two soft moans. One male, one female.

A sharp groan cut through the slapping and the silence surrounding it, making no attempt to stay hidden at all, followed by a satisfied sigh, which came from the female, who was none other than Buddy Armstrong, the last and only girl in Olathe.

For just a moment longer she stayed sitting on her throne of flesh, which turns out to be little more than a man laying painfully curled up on his shoulders, his legs jutting up into the air, connected to Olathe’s queen with his cock.

Buddy loved this position. It made her feel powerful. Strong. In control. And it was so demeaning to the men she was fucking. The men, who wanted to fuck _her._

Every man wanted to fuck her and, even if none of them ever wanted to be put into this position, they agreed to it nonetheless, because Buddy was their only chance at sex like it was before the flash. She could make them do whatever she wanted. In this world her body was the greatest commodity.

The power of her body was, in fact, far greater than her sword, contrary to her initial belief. If only, she had often pondered, she had started doing this sooner.

The man she offered this rare opportunity to was one of those few that enjoyed the way she dominated him. He let her do whatever she wanted and so she would always do. She never actually bothered to remember his name. Instead, she gave him pet names. Mule, slave, cock-boy, fuck-toy. Stupid names, all of them, but whenever she spat them at him, while she was pounding herself against him, his face contorted in ecstasy

Slowly she stood up, letting the softening dick slip out of her cunt, followed by dribbles of the cum it had shot into her, which dropped softly onto the stomach of the young man, whose crumpled-up form slumped into a more relaxed position.

She stared down at him with open, through her one remaining eye – her legs spread over his exhausted body, semen dripping out of her hole onto his body, like some sort of colossus.

His cock was not impressive in the slightest. Five inches when erect, at best, and about half of that when flaccid. But it had never been for his penis that Buddy had tolerated his incessant presence, but for his submissiveness, which was more than enough to keep him around. He’d do anything for her, just for the slightest chance to fuck her. Or get fucked _by_ her, in any case.

She needed only so much as throw him an authoritative glance and moments later his head would be between her legs, sucking and slurping at her cunt, as if he were a man lost in the desert and her body was an oasis.

And though he had never openly complained, she had often felt a certain hesitation when he started eating her out or after he had finished and sullenly pulled hair off of his tongue.

Before she had become the Queen of Olathe, when she had still lived with her adopted parents, Brad had never taught her how to shave and the few times she had tried it herself she cut herself quite badly. Thus, she had simply stopped shaving.

The only people who complained, were the men who wanted to fuck her and the complaints of men mattered little to Buddy.

They would get the choice between her hairy cunt or none at all, for all she cared.

Yet even through his apprehensions, cunt-sucking was where her follower truly shined. Even though he was only a few years older than Buddy, he ate her pussy like he’d done it all his life. It wasn’t rarely that she would feel her leg shaking and her eye turn into the back of her head and she’d reward him by unashamedly squirting over his face.

Other times she’d reward him with missionary, yet other times she simply ignored him altogether and punished him, for nothing in particular, by not helping him cum.

It wasn’t that regular sex was something he was notably good at, but his pathetic whimpering as he thrust his shaft along Buddy’s walls and his pitiable moans as he ejaculated semen into Buddy’s folds entirely made up for it. They made her feel powerful.

Powerful and wanted.

Buddy stared down at the young man, sprawled on the floor in front of her, one arm covering his sweaty face, as his chest was heaving heavily up and down.

“Are you done?”

“Huh?”, replied the boy quizzically, moving the arm in front of his face, to stare up at his mistress.

“Done cumming like a backed-up idiot?”

“Yes. Thank yo-oogh!”

Buddy got down on her knees before he had fully finished his sentence and pressed her messy snatch to his mouth, rubbing her hairy entrance against his boyish face.

“Now clean your damn mess.”

That order was barely needed as his tongue darted out immediately to enter her hole, carefully licking her clean. The eyes of the boy were half opened, staring off as if in delirium, as if sucking his own cum out of her pussy was the greatest pleasure he had ever known.

Buddy softly shook as she felt his tongue work inside her body, snatching the droplets of cum out of her. Her moans came rough and rugged, as her fuck-toy flicked her clit with his tongue, dashing his tongue back and forth, as if he were beating at a punching bag.

She felt her teeth clench and ground them against another, as a deep predatory growl crept from her throat.

As she stared down at her personal slave, she saw him stare right into her eyes, a concentrated effort to relish the reactions his tongue play incited in Buddy’s face.

“Don’t you fuckin’ stop!”, she huffed, as she grabbed at his hair, to push him further into her muff. Not that she expected him to stop. If she had simply stood up, he would have whimpered and begged her to sit back down on his face. Yet, giving him orders, as if he was a slave, helped her edge ever closer to that release she craved so much.

As she concentrated on the feeling of her toy’s tongue sliding along her inner walls, she felt the feeling of two hands on her pert buttocks, pushing her further into his face. Normally, Buddy would have punished him for touching her ass without her permission, yet as he thrust his tongue deeper into her, she felt a rush of pleasure shoot up her spine.

Buddy made no pretences this time, not pretending to be stoic, as the orgasm rushed over her, screaming loudly, not caring if anyone heard, squirting with insane pressure, and coating her slave in her juice.

As she came down from her intense orgasm, Buddy slumped forward, her elbows supporting her body, so that she doesn’t lose control completely.

After a silent minute to catch her breath, during which her slave still noiselessly massaged her buttocks with his hands and her lower lips with his tongue, she got back up, unceremoniously. As she turned around, she noticed the penis of her companion back at its full, pathetic length, hard and twitching, practically pleading to give her another creampie.

“Hard again? Just from eating me out? You are pathetic…”

She looked down at the face of her little slave. He rarely spoke, if at all, he just stared and whimpered, like a dog that wanted a treat. His face was one of pleading hopefulness, which Buddy was just all too happy to crush.

“No!”, the hope in his face immediately broke apart, being replaced by a quiet sadness, a weak sulking, that he knew Buddy would not fall for.

“We already stopped because you were horny, I gave you way more than you deserve.”

He bit down on his teeth hard, trying to suppress his disappointment or maybe his own orgasm. It had happened before that he came from little more than her insults and refusal to fuck him, something that amused Buddy to no end.

Without another word, Buddy grabbed her black leather pants and put them on. They were a surprisingly tight fit now that she had grown up and any resemblance she used to have to a boy was gone, when people got a look at her cute, round ass, which filled her pants. Entering a town or settlement wasn’t easy nowadays, even when wearing a mask, as people were onto her immediately and followed her with erections in their pants until she either fucked them or left. Nobody was man enough to approach her due to her violent and bloody reputation, not head on at least, they just hoped she’d get horny enough from seeing their hard-ons. Most of the time, she didn’t.

She pulled the poncho, which she’d kept after Brad had turned, back down over her chest. For some reason, one she couldn’t quite fathom, she enjoyed keeping it on during sex, pulling it up just over her breast, to allow whoever her lucky partner turned out to be, to stare at her budding tits, while she fucked them.

As she clothed herself her companion also got up, and he was stroking his cock, as he so often did when Buddy refused him sex. After a while of stroking, he gave another sharp moan and several strings of cum erupted from his tip, some of which splattered her poncho and the ass of her pants.

Buddy turned around to glare daggers at him.

“I don’t remember allowing that”, she hissed at him quietly.

His prick softened quicker than usual at her threatening glare and he pulled back, possibly expecting a punch, a kick in the nuts or worse. He knew best how easy Buddy was to anger.

But she did nothing. She didn’t even bother cleaning the cum off her clothes, just let the strings lay on her and linger, the smell of sex surrounding her. Honestly, she kinda liked running around with dried cum on her clothes, showing off to the other men that someone gets to have sex with her, just not them – not that she would ever admit to doing so. If she did, her little slave would be cumming on her without a moments rest. So, she just kept pretending not to care.

“Dress up and move it”, Buddy snapped at him as she grabbed her sword and swung it over her back where it belonged, “We still have a solid day’s march before we reach the next town and I’m getting hungry. And I’m not going to sink so low as to feed on your cum.”

This proposition, the idea, or maybe her clear denial of it ever happening almost made him erect again.

Buddy cringed. While she did like controlling the wants of men with little more than a word, the complete predictability of his reactions annoyed her at time.

It was like she was the only sane person stuck in this sea of dipshits.

She barely waited for her very own dipshit to follow, as she walked to the great entrance, far bigger than it really had to be. She just wanted to get to the next town quick as she could. As she walked out the sunlight made her cringe and closer her eyes, which was then followed by a metallic pang, a pain in the top of her head and a sharp thud as the back of her head hit the ground. She’d walked right into an ambush.


End file.
